


In the Darkness

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Darkroom, Kinky, M/M, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard hits a gay club with a darkroom in the search for some hot and anonymous sex. He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



> For Sev, who wanted Pike/McCoy action with the prompt "anonymous" in my challenge_2013. I hope this fits the bill :)  
> Thanks for the lovely beta go to imachar. All remaining flaws are solely mine.

It's one of those things that you only do in another city (preferably another continent), in a location where nobody knows you and where nobody will remember you either.

Originally, Leonard was here for a medical conference; despite only being a third-year cadet to most of the Academy, he was a fully licensed doctor and as such entitled by Starfleet Medical to attend one conference a year. He'd chosen this one for advances in visualization of neurological processes, hoping it would give him an edge on his ongoing pet project on neural grafting. As usual, most of the lectures had passed more as a bore, but two had been brilliant and he'd gotten into closer contact with a couple of great researchers.

But now the conference was over and it was his last evening in Vienna, a city with an astonishing old-world charm combined with a sparkling underground scene in which the newest wacky trends were lived to the fullest.

Being more of a fan of the old-timecharm, though, it was an established, well-known location his feet carried him to; this might be the fifth incarnation of the original "Loge" but it was still oozing the flair of gay BDSM locations of the last centuries, with its easily cleaned floors, the bathtub and showers and metal rings in the walls – and a proper darkroom that really deserved its name, Leonard found when descending the stairways down to the cellar room. It was black enough to not even see his hand in front of his face once he'd left the small perimeter where the light from above cast a slight shadow, and it was good like this. He'd once visited a darkroom in bright neon light, and he really didn't want to repeat that any time soon. Though the "Loge" advertised that they sterilized the whole location every morning, and he was determined to touch nothing but other, preferably covered bodies. For this he carried a small belt bag packed with condoms, lube, several sets of gloves and a basic med set. Also, his 'fleet boots and his new outfit, a normal pair of jeans and a long-sleeved rubber shirt, should be protection enough to survive an hour in this temple of carnal pleasures.

Heck, he knew that it was exactly this kind of forbidden, depraved surrounding that he was coming for here tonight. Sex with no strings, some anonymous dick in a place where he could remain just as anonymous, enjoying the trip out of his usual comfort zone without having to face any of it the next morning.

And so he made his slow way through the darkness, hands slightly outstretched. Most darkrooms had something in the middle of the room, sometimes structurally necessary columns, sometimes walls to partition the room into a few areas. He didn't quite expect the metal pole that he almost banged his shoulder on, and when he ran his hands down the cool metal, he expected even less to suddenly touch warm skin, laced with more metal – _someone handcuffed to the pole_ _at_ _his back_ , his mind delivered helpfully after a moment of confusion.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No harm done… yet," the owner of the wrists muttered back. The voice was dark and interesting, and from the pronunciation the man was just as much a foreigner in Vienna as Leonard – despite most people speaking Standard these days, the accents of the former mother tongues kept showing through.

"That's an invitation?" he asked, circling his hands around the other man's arms above the cuffs in the suggestion of a hold. "Don't tell me you're here all on your own."

"Maybe, maybe not," the bodiless voice replied. "Alone enough that I could use some distraction."

Encouraged by this reply, and rather curious about the other man, Leonard ran his hand upwards along the tied arms… nicely muscled, no complaints… and from the shoulders down the leftand right the sides of the chest. The upper half of the man's body was nude, but when Leonard's fingers slipped more deeply, they hit a leather belt that held chaps in position. A sexy image, even if he didn't see a thing. The skin felt smooth, with just the right amount of hair in the right places. He was probably one hot guy, though sometimes the face ended up being a no-go…. One of the reasons why Leonard preferred darkrooms. _What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over._

"Like what you found?" the man said, hushed.

"Yes, I do. A lot." Growing even bolder, Leonard pressed close until his bulge was resting against the man's tied hands, then reached around to touch the man's groin in return. Cupping the nice package that resided under a skimpy bit of slick material, he squeezed it with a pressure that he hoped would translate to a mixture of both careful and still promising action.

The man moaned softly and tilted his hips forward to meet Leonard's touch – and as hoped, the man's hands were just as eager to run over Leonard's growing bulge. The moves were a little random, which probably resulted more from the position than from the man's inability to pleasure another guy; everything about the man screamed long experience in this kind of game. And sure enough, the man soon found a certain angle and rhythm that caused Leonard to moan too, his erection growing in the maybe _slightly_ too tight jeans. As the man's fingers played with the zipper and at last managed to open it, Leonard reciprocated by nudging the hard member through the thin fabric that barely hid a thing, allowing him to deliver exactly the acts and level of stimulation he intended.

Still…. there was potential for more, if the cuffs were any indication, and dropping some more of his usual inhibitions, Leonard unexpectedly made a step away from the pole and took the tied wrists in his hand, raising them up on the pole with enough strength to make the man yield without hopefully damaging anything.

"Damn," the man gasped from farther away, having been forced to bend over. Holding the wrists up with one hand, Leonard reached out in the dark to run his fingers over the ass that was now prominently presented, positioned left of the pole. It felt just as sexy as the rest of this guy., especially as he noted that the man was wearing a jock that left certain areas very approachable, not the thong he'd expected. Judging from this outfit, the man should welcome some more intimate action.

Experimentally, Leonard nudged his fist between the muscular cheeks. "Damn hot, having you all at my mercy."

"Why, what would you do to me?" the man asked, hushed, showing no intention to pull away from the suggestive touch close to his hole.

"Could keep you in this position and fuck you, spread you open with my fingers first and then get my cock in, give you a good time…." Leonard licked his lips – damn, these suggestions turned him on just as much.

"It's not like I could run away, could I?" the man's voice replied through the darkness, which translated to a _GO ON_ in big letters by the communication standards in these locations.

"Yeah, thought so." With his free hand, Leonard opened his small medical pack, getting out the small roll of adhesive band that he usually used for keeping dressings in place in first aid. His grip loosened a little, and the man instantly tried to lower his arms. Using his long experience in handling resisting patients, however, Leonard quickly had the wrists up again and tightly taped to the pole.

The man groaned as he uselessly tried to escape the tape bondage. "Shit…" His breathing had definitely sped up, and for a moment Leonard just gently touched him, noticing the sudden challenge that this new action posed to his victim. The man might have been ready to play, but obviously not too much by somebody else's rules.

Well, this place was the place for rule breakers, and Leonard knew that he was pretty nice and gentle anyway, no real baddie.

Once the man's breathing evened out again, he pressed against the ass in front of him, rubbing the open flap of his jeans against the naked skin, his right hand on the man's hip, his left hand running up and down the man's arms and whichever part of the back he could reach. The ass moved against him, in a movement of welcome, not resistance, and they were soon in a not so quiet, exciting dance, getting more turned on by the minute.

Pulling his hands off once more, Leonard quickly put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the lube. It ran body-warm and rather wetly over his fingers, dropping down the crack of the man. Leonard chuckled as he could feel the man spreading his legs wider to allow him optimal approach.

"Greedy, are we?" he said without really asking, and without much ado slipped his thumb into the ass of his play partner. It elicited a groan from the man before he could control himself, but when Leonard started a real onslaught with his fore and middle finger to nudge along the prostate, the groans turned audible again, shifting into aroused moans over the next minutes. The man's ass wouldn't really have needed such a thorough preparation, but Leonard loved to drive the guys wild, mostly by doing exactly what he liked to be done to himself.

Four fingers were a tight fit, but then he didn't plan to get his fist in anyway, not without the lights on, and so he mostly still pushed inside to add a tiny bit of a threat and a challenge, which probably would get the man off even harder. And it worked, if the needy whimpers that now frequently interspersed the groans were a sign.

"You're so ready to get fucked... going to give it to you hard and long," Leonard muttered, though frankly, he had no idea whether he'd last very long, given how much the scene was turning him on. His erection remained rock-hard as he slipped a condom over it with his gloved hands, contrary to most times when his dick saw this act as an unwelcome interruption of the scene, and he sighed deeply as he fisted it a few times, just to make sure that everything was in perfect working order. Then he reached out again, spreading the man's ass with both hands as he leaned over to search for the entry point. For a few seconds, his covered glans missed it, slippery as the whole area was from the lube, but then he found the right spot. Once he was sure of that, he shifted his weight and pushed in all the way.

"Fuck…" the man groaned, but despite the curse it sounded like all was well. Leonard pulled out halfway before hitting home again, now a little more gently. He'd made his point; no need to make the ride too rough and uncomfortable.

But he didn't really need to be too careful either, he found as the man soon pushed back against him, meeting each of his pulls and shoves with a move of his own. Soon they rocked against each other, their rhythm faltering as they both seemed to get closer to orgasm. Leonard bent forward, reaching out for the other man's erection; it too was rock-hard and rather close to erupting. Having no intention of making it too easy, Leonard withdrew his hand, earning a complaining grunt from the man.

"We're not done yet," Leonard muttered and increased his speed a little further, though he could already feel his balls drawing up, a tell-tale sign of his impeding climax. "Could you come on my dick? Could you? Maybe if I fuck you hard enough…" With one hand, he slapped the man's right ass cheek hard. "Or beat you enough, maybe?" His hips were working on their own by now, his whole body following the biological imperative of _NEED TO COME NOW_ , and seconds later he lost the fight. With a small cry, he pushed into other one's body, shoving in as deep and hard as he could before his groin exploded, and he literally saw stars in the dark for a fraction of a moment.

With the strongest waves barely over, he took hold of the tape and used the emergency ripping mechanism to quickly unstrap the man from the uncomfortable position, only to force him into another one by pulling the man's naked back against his chest. Lacing one arm around the man's neck in a suggestion of a stranglehold, Leonard reached around to close his fingers over the man's erection.

The man whined under the onslaught, which probably resulted equally from his aching arms and shoulders and from his by now painful arousal. The arousal won out as Leonard jerked the man off with rapid moves of his tightly curled fist. His orgasm broke quickly, and Leonard held him through the spams, running his lips against the man's slightly sweaty face, touching a hint of stubble on otherwise apparently clean-shaven features.

At last the man sagged against him, his harsh breathing slowly returning to normal. Leonard removed his arm and withdrew a little, helping the man to lean against the pole instead. Once he seemed stable, Leonard pulled himself together and removed the condoms and gloves, securing the first in the latter to discard the whole ball as soon as possible in a proper garbage can.

"Thank you," the voice said roughly. "That was one of the best rides I've ever had here."

"You're welcome," Leonard said, running one hand over the still invisible face. "Wasn't like any other scene I had so far either." He wasn't actually much into kissing men, but right now it seemed like a very good idea. The other man seemed to agree as he eagerly leaned into the touch, their tongues meeting in a wet kiss which would've been quite arousing if Leonard hadn't had such a mind-wiping orgasm only minutes ago.

He pulled back. "So… do you need anything? Want to get me someone from above to free you?"

"No, thanks, it's all organized," the man said.

"Hmm…" For a second, Leonard felt compelled to ask for a meeting later at the bar, but then he remembered that he had come here for the no-strings thing, and that it appeared that the man came here often… not something Leonard liked to imagine. He preferred to keep this night special for himself – no need to face a typical S&M scene hopper later, one who was all about quick gratification.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to yourself. Good luck."

"Same to you… and maybe we'll meet again here one day," the man said, apparently very fine with this end of things. Leonard nodded, although the other one couldn't see that, and after a last nudge of the man's bare upper arm, he left him to his own devices.

A quarter of an hour later, Leonard found himself lingering close to the entry of the darkroom, nursing a drink and watching the men come and go. Maybe he hadn't wanted to make a real appointment, but if he happened to see the guy, and liked the face… well, maybe they could talk.

But none of the people seemed to fit to what he knew about his unknown play partner, no guy with nude upper body, a jock and leather chaps was to be seen for the next half an hour – which was actually weird, as usually there were lots of guys wearing that particular outfit. But not tonight, it seemed, in which rubber dominated, an outfit Leonard had mostly chosen out of convenience and the rubber's protective qualities. Not that he'd needed it tonight, with the man's fingers only on his groin… almost a pity…

At last he gave in to his curiosity and went back into the darkroom – but the pole was empty, the man gone.

Feeling a little annoyed with himself for not having at least offered that damn drink at the bar, he left the club to return to the hotel for a few hours of sleep before his shuttle's departure, back to the Academy.

***

Late the next evening found him in the cafeteria of Starfleet Medical – not in the common one, but in the smaller, more reclusive one that was more for the higher-ranked staff – where he desperately tried to make up for the missed sleep by upping his intake of caffeine.

He wasn't surprised to see his favorite instructor Phil Boyce standing at one of the bar tables with a cup of coffee and a piece of cake, but didn't quite expect to find Jim's advisor Captain Pike hanging out next to him in a relaxed position, slightly slouched on the table and with his uniform coat unbuttoned, giving him the air of a man very much off duty for the night.

"So, had fun on your trip?" Leonard managed to overhear Boyce asking while bleary-eyed watching the dark liquid filling his gigantic, reusable, transportable cup.

"Sure," he could hear Pike replying, noticing that the man had a rather nice voice. Somehow resembling...

"Let me guess – you went there again?"

"Sure," Pike said again.

"Probably with your usual skimpy security measures," Boyce said, clearly disapproving of whatever Pike had done lately.

"Well, I had a key with me," Pike said, and that finally made Leonard wake up. _What the hell…_

Shocked, Leonard stared at his by now full cup, utterly unable to move.

"You know I need some action once in a while, some adrenaline rush," Pike went on. "A touch of danger in the middle of this desk job. Wouldn't feel like it if there wasn't some risk in the game."

"What you need is your ship back, not a trip to Europe for some cheap thrills."

"Oh, the thrills were great… even if it was all make-believe."

"Hey. HEY!" Someone shook Leonard's shoulder.

Sharply torn out of his frozen state by a colleague who wanted to grab some coffee too, Leonard took his cup and put the lid on it. The interruption was enough to lose the context of the officers' talk that had somehow moved to the _Enterprise_ and cadet evaluation, and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on such a subject, Leonard quickly moved back to work. It was really better this way, before anyone saw his probably flushed face.

He took the memories of that night in Vienna and shoved them deep, deep down in his head, to a place where they'd hopefully wilt and get lost soon.

***

"Fuck…" the man next to him said, dropping his head back onto the pillow. "So you basically knew all the time that it was me?"

"Yes… sorry for that," Leonard said. "I probably should've told you at some point."

"No, absolutely not," Chris replied instantly. "I'm just… that's exactly what Phil always feared, that I'd meet someone who would recognize me. Thanks for obviously never telling anyone." At Leonard's wondering gaze, he added, "If you had told Jim, he wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about it, at least not towards me." Chris shook his head, frowning as further implications of the situation seemed to cross his mind. "Really, thank you for never telling me. I wouldn't have known how to act towards you – I don't have affairs with cadets, and not even with my officers, usually."

"Well, as I'm no longer _your_ officer, this shouldn't be a problem," Leonard said. At the sight of Chris' clouding expression, he quickly added, "I know you hated losing the _Enterprise_ , but maybe this is one of the few good things to come out of it."

"Aside from the two of you saving my life and mobility. The outcome could've been a whole lot worse." Chris sighed. "Come here." He pulled Leonard close, kissing him.

"So, last evening, did you bottom because you thought that I'd prefer to be in control, or because you really like it?" Chris asked afterwards.

"If you didn't notice that I was turned on a damn lot, you must've been asleep," Leonard grumbled. "I like both sides, and I thought that right now being in control would be more to your liking."

"Yes, maybe," Chris admitted. "It felt good. Though that doesn't mean that now that I know what you're capable of, I won't make the best use of your abilities… you know how I like to push people to be their best." He smirked.

"Always ready to demonstrate my skills," Leonard replied, excited to realize that this wasn't supposed to be a one-night-stand (and even if it had been, it would've been awesome and fine). They both knew that the time until the _Enterprise_ _'s_ departure was limited, but that didn't mean that they couldn't make the best of it.


End file.
